User talk:PhazonAdictKraid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Guts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:31, August 16, 2011 Heya! I'm glad to see that you're this interested in my wiki! I like metroid too by the way :3 Hey, I really dont know who you are so i guess I wil have to reply here xD, I really love the Wiki and is awesome, I am a big Ultrman fan, and I tell you, I love Sci-Fi, thats why I love Metroid A LOT, is awesome.PhazonAdictKraid 22:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Heya again! In case my name doesn't appear, I am Tsuru12, the Administrator of this wiki... but I haven't been doing work recently. I'm glad to see that you like Images and putting them up, and I like your style too! Please help me with this wiki! If I knew how this thing worked, I would make you part of the staff! Sorry Oops, I've been doing stuff with my, other account. I normally work with stuff from wikimedia, but with wikia, one account counts for every wikia in history! It's frustrating! I'm Tsuru23, sorry about that. Yeah um, actually. Yeah Phazon, about saying that Ultraman Powered does need a (character) at the end is not entirely true. The show was called Ultraman powered in Japan. Teridax122 03:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Powered and Ultimate Hero It's easily if we keep Ultraman powered and Ultimate Hero seperate Hmmm... I completely agree with Goji73, keep them separate. As for how the show was named, this wiki already has an article named Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, so there is no need for the page Ultraman Powered (series) to exist.PhazonAdictKraid 18:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Ultramen I thought that the Ultramen made the Space Garrison after the mutation. I didn't write the article, I just added the pictures and edited the Note message, but I will fix that, even if I didn't do it. Thanks for the tip... whoever you are xD PhazonAdictKraid 03:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid It's me Teridax122 03:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh hey whats up? I just fixed the page and solved the mistake, thanks for noticing the mistake Captain :) PhazonAdictKraid 03:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Hey no problem.Teridax122 03:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cap, I would like you to watch the latest blog entry I made, maybe It cna be useful... PhazonAdictKraid 03:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Alright sure, I'll check it out. ThanksTeridax122 04:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya dude, liking the Weavel avatar... nice! By the way, your dislike of Ultraman Zero in no way offends me whatsoever and doesn't affect your position on the Wiki. I am no Tyrant. Now if you excuse me I am about to ban my bro... JUST kiddin!--Tsuru23-- 04:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahahah thanks XD, and yeah I know that my big dislike at Ultraman Zero wont affect me at all, is just a personal taste, and what I said about your punishment to me for hating Zero was just joking xD. Hahaha I can't imagine you banning him lol, that would be crazy and somewhat epic hahahah xDDD PhazonAdictKraid 04:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Dstpan Where did you get the info for this guy.Teridax122 05:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Well I investigated as much as possible in the Internet about this rare movie, and I found a website where I could download the movie for free. However, the picture is from the Monster Archives for the moment, and you know, the movie is in Thailand and I dont understand about the story so much, so I searched for a review of the movie, and using it, I made the Hanuman and Dustpan pages. While searching more, I found out about Ultraman Millenium and other horrible things that Tsuburaya from Thailand did to Tsuburaya from Japan, to even claim they created the original Ultraman, they wanted to own Ultraman! PhazonAdictKraid 17:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Yeah I know aboat that, I do live in Tailand about 4 years at a time and saw all that merchandise. Tsuru12 even had a coloring book once, we burn it though.Teridax122 18:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha you are from Thailand? Thats awesome. I am from Puerto Rico, Google it and you will think nobody knows of Ultraman in that country...actually nobody knows about Ultraman but me and my dad xD. I have a metallic or plastic toy of Ultraman Millenium, I was planning to sell it on eBay, but it's a classic, I can't even find it in the Internet because it's very rare. And why did you burn it? Hahaha PhazonAdictKraid 18:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Actully I'm an ameracian but I live in tailand because my parents are missionars with the po koreon. Oh and about the coloring book, it was Tsuru's and he didn't like it becuase it was practically stolen merchandise from Tsuburaya.Teridax122 20:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm, never heard of the po koreon before, it's new to me xD. And well, it's sad he burned it even if it was stolen, but it will be a relic sooner or later, reason why I reserve my Ultraman Millenium toy. Hey, how much you think an Ultraseven toy of Bandai from the year 1983 would cost? PhazonAdictKraid 20:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, hmmm probly 50 to 100 american dollars.Teridax122 20:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I have an Ultraseven toy of that year, but I decided to not, and never, sell it. PhazonAdictKraid 21:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this problem can usually be solved by restarting your browser (overboard) or editing the page on a new tab/window. And the pictures are already there on the page. And by the way, I am not Ultrafanz, though it is flattering.--Tsuru23-- 23:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I play metroid. Awesome games, but I've only played all the 2d games and Metroid other M, so I'm not familiar with the complete 3D experience of the Primes yet,--Tsuru23-- 23:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Rie Hey Phazon u said u removed pictures from Rie's page because it makes it look messy, but u took away all the Riemon pics how are poeple supposed to know how riemon looks normally.Teridax122 15:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya!!!! What's up? I suggest make a Gallery section, or add a lot of information so the pictures do not look awkward. The page needs 'a lot '''of information in the History section. I would do it, but I really do not have knowledge of the Ultra Galaxy series, but I do have a lot of information of the movie Mega Monster Battle though, I will add it more later :P PhazonAdictKraid 16:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMASS Hey, Phazon Merry Christmas, I was woundering, wheres the website you got the Ultra's ages?Teridax122 04:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe thanks man, Merry Christmas to you even if it is already late :D. I found the ages on the Wikipedia article of Ultraman Mebius, I am looking for references though PhazonAdictKraid 00:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Huh? It was stil Dec 25 when I posted that, Oh well. Thanks Phazon. Oh Phazon according to the rankings You're the third best user on Ultraman wiki, so how would you like to be promoted to Administrator ? P.S Tsuru agreas with the Idea.Teridax122 02:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Woah! Really? :D, I really would like to be an administrator...but before accepting the request, I would like to know what an administrator does, how to do things, etc. I am not very knowledgeable yet, but when I know all that, I will accept the request :) PhazonAdictKraid 02:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Congratulation becoming an admin so fastVegito SS3 04:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Basicly an Administrator deos what ever the creator can do exept make bages..... I think, any way it's a breeze, If yout see a page that has no purpose You can delete, thats an example, it's easy as pie.Teridax122 16:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) @Vegito- Thanks pal :) @Teridax- Woah really thanks for that! I will try to be a good administrator, I really have no experience as one, is the first time ever in my life, but I will try my best to help this Wiki :D PhazonAdictKraid 00:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Good luck.Teridax122 00:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I Had been here earlier than you but you becoming admin so fast wow that's amazing keep it up dude have fun becoming admin :DVegito SS3 04:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) This New User Is Rediculous Solange coasta is being rediculous, making stupid new pages with only ONE Sentence that is a jumbo of words. We need to do something about this...yao l. 22:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I will speak to him, if he doesn;t listen, punishment will come.PhazonAdictKraid 23:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks yao l. 05:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 3 strikes *Kodaigon *Alien Varduck *Alien Mysteler He's out? Goji73 18:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) BAN HAMMER He has been banned for a week (I can't abuse/bully him) , I prevented his IP can make new accounts. When the ban finishes, if he continues with the mess, he will be banned for two weeks, if he makes another strike, two months, one more, and permanently banned. For now, enjoy the week without mess. PhazonAdictKraid 21:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) He's back I have a good hunch this user: *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User:Silvio_Cunha_Rebou%C3%A7as *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Kemujira is the same kid with a different account. Goji73 19:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No way, damn he doesn't learn! I banned him AGAIN, if he comes back, damn, we will have to do something bigger. PhazonAdictKraid 00:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I guess the only thing that goddamn idiot learned from before was grammar. yao l. 04:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!! WHAT Is the deal with all this swearing, I can understand a somone coming back eith a diffrent account, but me AND Tsuru will not tolerate swearing, if their is any more problems like this diffrent account deal let me or Tsuru know about it. Please remember this is a G rated Wiki, and I apologies for my anger, thank you Admin Teridax122 10:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) And again He is back under this name now: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dwijagad Goji73 08:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He's back again why don't the admin ban him forever Vegito SS3 09:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin ability How does one become an admin? Goji73 02:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I think only Tsuru can make administrators, I told Teridax to make you one a month ago, he said Tsuru made you one, but it seems there was an error and you couldn't become one. I will try and see, this Wiki needs great people, also the new guy Yao is doing a good job too. PhazonAdictKraid 21:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) i want to become an admin also but, because im less active and make few edit so i can't become an admin Vegito SS3 04:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for mentioning me at all! Man, doing non-profit education feels soooooooooooo good. Besides, can I be admin? And what can admins do at all? yao l. 05:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) One special ability you had you can remove stupid member that's the ability Vegito SS3 05:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What'd you call me?! >:( yao l. 06:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) what ?? Vegito SS3 06:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Then it's grammar issues. Reread your sentence. yao l. 17:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sup guys, I had a very busy weekend with my girlfriend, anyways, back to the thing in place, I think only Tsuru23 can make administrators. Administrators can do many things like deleting useless pages, they can ban users, among other things, of course they don't have as much freedom as the founder. Lol, Yao, calm down, I am sure Vegito was referring to that user that is screwing up things around, not you... that is what I guess xD PhazonAdictKraid 00:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Was Wondering.... I was wondering if you collect Ultraman figures... yao l. 23:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I used to, I had over 80 figures of Ultraman toys, ever since I moved to my new home 9 years ago, I only have around 16 toys left :(, those are those characters: *Metallic Father of Ultra *Metallic Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Zoffy and the ultra rare discontinued toy Ultraman Millenium *Ultraman Tiga with a fighting pose made by Bandai *Ultraseven toy from 1983 *Ultraman King toy *Ultraman Dyna toy *I have an Alien Baltan toy *Ultraman Zoffy toy *Mecha Baltan from Andro melos *EDIT: I just found my Ultraman Great toy I also have an Ultraman piggy, it's so old it lost an eye xD, and a Ultraseven key chain I used to have: *Bemular *Every Baltan toy *Zetton *Red King *Gyango *Metallic Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Gaia *Eleking *Imitation Ultraseven(first Ultraman toy) *Imitation Ultraman(I received this with Ultraseven Imit at the same time) *Metallic Ultraseven I know I had more, but that is all I remember, calculating: I used to have( as far as I remember, I know I had more because I had over 60-70) 37, now I possess only 12, man it's so sad, I will have to search for this toys again, there is a chance I can find them, because nobody tossed them.PhazonAdictKraid 23:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about trading stuff. Also, do you know anyone who is really into Bakugan? I have a pile of them I need to get rid of. See what I'm selling on Youtube. What is Bakugan? I really doubt it, my country Puerto Rico doesn't sell Ultraman and they stopped selling Bakugan toys(however Gridman was in the shops at some point around 10 years ago, and is family of Ultraman). I would like to trade, it sounds so cool xD, but idk how to do it :/ PhazonAdictKraid 23:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I traded with a kid on YT. We just exchanged addresses and debated on which figures to trade. Watch my vids to know what I have... yao l. 05:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) you guys are lucky not like me who had only one ultra figure Vegito SS3 10:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) What Dyna toy? BTW, leave me a message on my talk page, its hard to check other people's stuff all the time. Responce (write with this title to respond) Hell that is awesome! I would trade for it, but I don't know what should I give if you are willing. Responce You call that worn piece of plastic “legendary"? Keeping up like that all I will afford is a Bakugan XD But if you shed this horrible demeanor, I would trade... my custom painted BC Godzilla mellinium XD sure.yao l. 00:41, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Um......... Yeah.......... But still, you don't have my one-of-a-kind CUSTOM PAINTED Goji XD yao l. 02:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, ya got mah foto? yao l. 19:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) OMFG!!!! The new guy: Chengmen, never listened and kept making pages with horrible format. Please warn him about this. This makes all the pages easier to read. yao l. 23:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I will contact him tomorrow. PhazonAdictKraid 03:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Long time no speak Hey, Phazon how are you doing, just saying Hi and, nice info you added to Ultraman Character, keep up the good work.Teridax122 02:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man :), I am doing fine, I have been offline lately because school has been hard lately, and how have you been? PhazonAdictKraid 03:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh fine, me Tsuru are back in Tailand so we are working hwen you're asleep for 8 hours a day here so we will only be able to chay at 6pm to when you go to bed and the when ever you're free after school. Or are you still at school 6pm? any you get the idea, any I'm going back to work I'll be adding Ultraman (Character)'s 4th costume to his page, byeTeridax122 03:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Phazon yeah sorry about this there was some weird problem on Ultraman (character)'s page and the info on tiga was goofed up I filled it in poorly becuase I don't know the whole story, any you might want to check it out and fix it, okay gotta go.Teridax122 09:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe I haven't seen the episode lol, I just read about it, and Eiji Tsuburaya appears in that episode too! (not the acutal Eiji, an actor portraying him). Also, I was thinking, and the Wiki needs seriously a better background picture, one Ultraman-related.PhazonAdictKraid 01:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll let Tsuru know, thank you.Teridax122 02:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) um....... I think I'm done waiting. Can I just maybe get a price for this or something you want for trade? yao l. 06:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ultra-Act Dyna is out. GOTTA GET IT NOAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Responce The photo you uploaded is great, but it has too much white stuff on it that makes it look horrid. Also, the Miracle Type picture makes the head look too big for a small body. Although my pic was not in the series, I think is overall a better quality photo. yao l. 01:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, I see. It has the white stuff because, y'know, artworks are that way, and for the Flash Type, that is no problem at all, thre are additionals picture of Dyna in the Wiki, full-body. PhazonAdictKraid 01:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ARRRRRGH!! I thought we were done with those users Silvio Cunha Rebouças Solange Costa when we banned them. Now look at what they did with one of my fav monsters: Gandar! Sorry, forgot to add this yao l. 01:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I thought something happened with my page, I creeped out for a second xD. Damn that is great, I received the message throught my e-mail, I was like "wow Goji is so evil lol", damn you did a perfect job. Guess what? I was in the Goodzilla Wiki fofling around, and the user also made bad edits at that WIki. Also check this out lol: Reply LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Monster that no live goji island" fail. Also, why the heck is that wiki doing Ultra Monsters anyway when we got it covered? Boggles the mind. Also read my post, about your "EPIC" thing. Hahah I couldn't stop, I had to take a snapshot and upload it here xD, I couldn't resist. And what's the epic thing yopu are talking about? o.O PhazonAdictKraid 01:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Me forgot to add, the reason why Godzilla has Ultraman articles is because Ultraman and Godzilla are both somehow related, just like how we posess a Godzilla, Mirrorman, Redman, among others articles, also they don't know the existence of this Wikia, because it's new, and they, well, decided to make Ultraman pages, as both Ultraman and Godzilla were given life by Eiji Tsuburaya, they did ut for the lulz. Although their pages are horrible written >.<. My apologies if I ruined your edit :) PhazonAdictKraid 01:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Add me too! yao l. 23:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Little warning Phazon, Dude. This is a G-rated wiki. Any little kid could look at a talk page and find people swearing on it. I don't want this wiki to be vulgar. Please, if things are that bad, at least say darn, or dang. No swearing. At all. There are penalties. I understand that this wiki is beginning to get frustrating, but no swearing that's in the PG-13 area. Dang, gosh, heck whatever, but none of that other stuff. Please.--Tsuru23-- 04:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) True that, my most sincere apologies Captain, I will never commit the mistake again, I promise. By the way, the new layout is just beautiful! PhazonAdictKraid 17:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Responce I really think that Monsarger should be, as it has very good content, and the Zetton page is sort of confusing to the eye whenever I read it. Also, the Monsarger page is simple, with only two appearences, giving readers a very good look of the kaiju template without an overcrowd of info of 5+ appearences. yao l. 05:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandalsim Hey phazon, you know about the robot Ulteaman Jack page, well, geuss what it has only one word ont and it is terible, And the person who did it is a Wikia contributor, so I have no known way of givining him a warning, but the other hand his vandilism is just terrible that I want him to be blocked for least a few days, and also me and Tsuru want the wiki to not allow wikia contributors on it any more to aviod similar vandilism, but there's a chatch we dont' know how, so I don't if you do but you know more about this than we do, if youre woundering how come I don't know because I'm only here to help Tsuru because he barly does anything at all so I just make pages, Tsuru doesn't know for reasons I'v just said. We need help on this man.Teridax122 13:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, we need to contact the Wikia Support Staff for help, I searched throught a lot of pages and we should contact them, I have right now a tab with this message written to them: ''"Hello Wikia Suppost Staff, as you can see the Wikia where I participate (http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Wiki) has been lately heavily vandalised by unregistered users. We are all rookies in the Wikia, and we lack experience with Wikias, and of course we have been learning a lot lately, but our Wikia is yet small and somewhat unexperienced. Randoms users with different unregistered IPs have been making vandalism in the Wikia, making horrible pages with just one sentence that makes no sense, and we all administrators and members in the Wikia are aware of that, and we try to fight the vandalism. Of course we have been lately having too much vandalism, and what we want and need to do is to make people contribute in the Wiki only if the have an account and are members. That way we heavily can control the vandalism in the new Wikia, as a big percent of the vandalism is made from unregistered users. We are all unexperienced, but we really want to learn , experience and enjoy Wikia. Thanks for reading." Do you think is a good message for them? I haven't sent it yet. PhazonAdictKraid 19:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that's a very good message, and very well put, send itTeridax122 10:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Good :), the message was sent, now we just gotta wait for the reply. PhazonAdictKraid 02:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) They replied, they said: Merrystar, Apr 01 12:15 am (UTC): Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia and I am sorry to hear you are having trouble with vandalism on your wiki. While there are some benefits to requiring users to log in before editing, there are also drawbacks. Frequently casual visitors make an edit or two on their IPs to "test it out" before deciding to create an account; so you may lose some potential contributors. We strongly recommend leaving the wiki open to edit by all. However if the wiki community and admins are all in agreement, we can disable editing by IPs. Please hold a community discussion about this, and give everyone a chance to voice an opinion. At the least we would need to see positive agreement by all active admins and preferably also by any other active contributors. If everyone agrees to disable anonymous editing, please respond to this email with a link to the discussion and we will do that for you. best, Wendy Merrystar Wikia Community Support We all administrators should build the Forum and discuss this outPhazonAdictKraid 00:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nope Nope that's not me, sorry, but I saw that to and was suprised myself, I think it was pretty cool to find someone on youtube with an account simulare to my Ultraman wiki account.Teridax122 08:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Joeneus/Jonias Thank you for that, but that becuase his known as Jonias it the U.S. Joeneus is his name it Japan. By the way do you have Ultraman: Towards the Future episode two?Teridax122 08:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Jonias Can we try all to convince the Wiki to change their mind on the Jonias issue? Everywhere I look it now says some fecal matter named (Joeneus), and when I complained and tried to discuss to them, they (Teridax, Tsuru) got mad and threatened to ban me because I "Threaten others". Can we all try to convince them to change it? yao l. 21:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello I would request that this Saturday, you could join me and Teridax in a chatroom here on the wiki, concerning our Jonias/Joeneus dilemma. Other important members might be coming.--Tsuru23-- 15:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Teridax says like saturday morning. That should be easy for us to do the chat. --Tsuru23-- 13:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that Me and Tsuru frogot about that, since it didn't happen the first week. Any way what time did you enter the chat?Teridax122 (talk) 04:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Time Does that mean you did it after 12 am, becuase we are in bed by that time. P.s did you The Dark Knight Rises?Teridax122 (talk) 04:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Dark Knight Rises Yeah, it was an awesome movie, but it could have slightly better if they found a way to mix the joker in, like use some deleted scenes from the last movie, or something like that. P.S Oh, and please in the future don't use the words God, Damn, or any thing like that unless it's internet slang like OMG or words like Gosh, and Darn. It is unprofessional to use crude words and it dosn't look so good if an Admin is useing words like that. The wiki is public and there for every one can see what you write, I understand if you might not think it's wrong at your home or school, but like I said before me and Tsuru want this wiki to be professional. I hope I didn't offend you.Teridax122 (talk) 06:33, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm Pretty Sure You May Want To Read This: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yaoyao9/The_Great_Scam_of_Overpriced_Figures yao l. 03:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Zetton, or Is It "Z-Ton"? Hey there, you are probably one of the few people to recieve this message (gonna copy-and-paste, lazy me!). But, it has came to me recently to question why we call Zetton, Zetton, and not Z-Ton, as in the video games and even the Fire Zetton promotion (see pic). No, not Jonias vs. Joeneus again, but just to clarify. Where did "Zetton" come from? yao l. 08:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Please reply to my talk page. And if there is conflict, a discussion may follow suit. I remember a source Youku and Tudou has raw episodes of Ultraman and Chinese dub, Chinese Sub versions. yao l. 08:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) uLTRAFANZs fall Yeah, I found out like a weel ago.but Tsuru23 found another Ultraman downlaod website that had subs, butwe still don't under stand how to download them, I''ll put the link to the webist on your user blog as soon as I can.'' P.s how's school.Teridax122 (talk) 00:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Phazon, do you wan't to use the more modern pics or the older pics for the Kaiju and Seijin main template Infoboxes?Teridax122 (talk) 09:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Pardon Excuse me for not being clear, but what I ment was say the newer pics that look like the classic desine like the Zetton in Ultra Galaxy. Me and Tsuru wan't to use the newer pics because there other wiki using the newer pictures for the main template picure, such as the Halo wiki, the Dragonball wiki, the NiGHTS wiki, and the Sonic News Network. P.S And the picture used for the Zetton main template picture is the exact same picture in the Ultra Galaxy NEO history section, because Goji took of the the othe other picture the was put in the Ultra Galaxy NEO history section.Teridax122 (talk) 02:12, October 24, 2012 (UTC) P.s.s Could you give the message of what I told you to the other users and see if they want the newer or older pictures. And yeah I'm just as excited for the newer Ultra shows as you are.Teridax122 (talk) 02:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) P.s.s.s Also please say whether you want the older or newer pics at Forum:Discussions!!!.Teridax122 (talk) 00:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC)